


Routine

by LunarMagnolia



Series: Stand by me, I’ll stand by you [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brother/Sister Relationship, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, HighSpecs, Living Together, Post World Of Ruin, bit of angst, idk - Freeform, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMagnolia/pseuds/LunarMagnolia
Summary: Aranea and Ignis, the two most powerful and most feared hunters of Eos, moved in together during the World of Ruin.Nobody knows why, although the reason is very simple: they helped each other with their inner demons.No romance, just exploring their human side.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first time I write something, so please be merciful! 
> 
> This is the first of a short collection I plan to expand (should time allow it) based on a personal headcanon. As much as I love Highspecs as a romantic pair, I also like the idea of them just being there for each other in a special way, specifically like “mother and son”.  
> Ignis needs someone to take care of him (even before he goes blind, give this man affection and love), and Aranea, despite her tough exterior, needs some love too. It’s hard being a mercenary after all, always risking her life for money and probably nothing else. It can become pointless after a while. Having someone to come back to may be a way to survive and find a purpose to fight. 
> 
> I dunno if this makes sense, I surely hope so!
> 
> Enjoy! Feedback is very appreciated! I want to get better!
> 
> (Also please English is not my first language I’m very sorry for any mistake).

  
Two months. It had been two months since Aranea, or anyone for that matter, had seen some action. Some real action. After the sacrifice of king Noctis, light returned to Eos and life settled again in that sweet routine of sun and moon that many had almost forgotten. Not a deamon had been spotted since the fateful day, not even in the deepest and darkest corner of the remotest cave. People started to move out from Lestallum not even a week later, trying to go back to their former houses or its remnants to rebuild and start anew.  
Things were different for the three Insomnians. As soon as the battle was over, the three Crownsguards split up. The pain was too much to bear and they couldn’t rely on one another to stand. All three of them were crumbling under the weight of both having lost their precious friend and king and having survived. Nobody expected that. But since they were still alive, they unanimously decided it was best for everyone if they took some time for themselves before going back to Insomnia and rebuild. It was part of their duty after all, but it could wait. They’d done enough.  
Gladio went straight to Cape Caem with Iris and his secret lover, needing time to grieve properly and collect himself. Aranea heard he finally accepted the help of a therapist for his anger issues and repressed feelings and was recovering pretty well all things considered.  
Prompto on the other hand was barely a person anymore. He had lost his best friend and his comrades, he had nothing else apart from them. The only reason he was still alive was Cindy, who gladly accepted his offer of working with her and Talcott in the garage. His undying crush on her resolved in a wonderful friendship and his need to feel useful was fulfilled modifying weapons and machines daily, as well as designing and crafting some new ones. He too was seeing a therapist.  
All of them were actually, Ignis included. He probably more than the other two.  
That’s why he wasn’t home and Aranea was bored to death. During the ten years of darkness they had slowly moved closer and closer together, but it was still kind of an “unofficial” thing. Aranea had been a great help for him while he was learning how to fight without sight and he repaid her with several warm meals, as soon as he felt confident enough to cook, and hours and hours of delightful conversation. At some point they’d decided that Aranea‘s place, a quiet little room in Lestallum, was comfortable enough for both of them to live in and continue with their “arrangement”. It had been extremely nice for her to come back home, sore and covered in blood and find a plate of home cooked food waiting to be reheated for her and an almost unreadable note written in a horrible calligraphy saying whatever. Might it be a “see you later” or “hope you’re fine” or a horrible pun that made her laugh, she was ever so grateful for everything. Not that she would ever tell him, directly at least.  
On the rare occasion their schedules allowed them to spend some time at home they either slept all day or nursed each other wounds back to health. It had been embarrassing at the beginning, but soon it was just another piece of their routine.  
Since light returned, however, the world felt lazy. Every day was the same. Sun came up, breakfast, out and about running errands (if there were any), lunch, sparring, dinner, a film or a book and then bed. Again and again. It had only been two months, but for the former mercenary felt like a lifetime.  
That day in particular she was trying desperately to just do _something_ but everything seemed extremely boring. Except fighting. Killing something. Feeling the rush of adrenaline cursing through her veins when the battle lasted too long and her limbs felt numb. The excitement of a formidable foe trying to kill her. The wind blowing harshly on her face while she soared the sky with her trusted lance and the hard shock reverberating through her bones when she landed her blows. The weight of her metal armor.  
She sighed loudly from her spot sprawled messily upside down across the sofa. She felt almost like crying at the mere thought. She considered for a brief moment going to the Hunter HQ to look for a hunt but decided against it. Wild animals were no match for her, she would only end up more frustrated. Her muscles were itching for something to do.  
Her favorite sparring parter was currently away and would be for long so no fighting for real. Still, she needed to move.  
Since it was explicitly forbidden to swing her lance inside the house and outside was freezing cold even for her standards, she settled for doing at least a bit of stretching and a light workout.  
She got up with renewed energy and gingerly strolled to the bedroom to retrieve some proper clothing and her favorite ribbon to tie her hair. Surely an oversized sweater and slippers weren’t the best choice for physical activities. She got rid of it in a second and replaced it with her black top and armor pants, just to have something on that reminded her of the actual battlefield.  
She went back in the living room, the largest room of her little apartment, and began her workout.  
Instantly she could feel her muscles stirring from their slumber a bit painfully, but then again, it had been a while. A day off from fighting to celebrate the light’s return became a week, then two, a month, but for a good reason. She remembered the day she set foot in Insomnia to rescue the four boys, well, the three survivors to be precise. She remembered their faces. Ignis’ face was the one she swore she could never forget. Drained, covered in blood, almost lifeless. They all had been quiet during the trip back and even when she ushered him inside their shared place he just stood there in silence for a terribly long time. Even now, she felt her heart clench and her throat close at the memory. It had taken a lot of time before he muttered anything resembling a word, even longer before he finally cried all his frustrations and sadness. She was there for him, holding him close to her chest, running a gentle hand through his long hair trying to let him know he wasn’t alone.  
He really wasn’t.  
That night she realized exactly how much she cared of him. He had always been the one fussing and caring about everything and everyone, her especially since they moved in together, and she had always wondered how he could do that. After that night she understood. When someone you care about cries and comes to you seeking protection, a feeling of pride settles quietly in your heart. Being able to give them what they need, embracing them as they’re sad and then feeling their shift from sadness to tranquillity in your arms is something completely different from stitching a bleeding wound. It felt better. She still didn’t know how to describe it, but it was the best feeling in the world. Perhaps Ignis felt it too.  
She slept with him in her arms every night since then. If she didn’t, he wouldn’t sleep, haunted by nightmares and horrible thoughts.  
As time went by things got better, but neither of them were willing to sleep separately anymore. Secretly, both of them looked forward to go to sleep every night, although they would never acknowledge it. It wasn’t necessary anyway. It was another piece to their routine. 

Aranea’s train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted by the jingling of keys in the doorway and a set of footsteps approaching. She had been so engrossed in her own thoughts and workout that she didn’t realize how much time had passed. She had been training for almost three hours.

“Aranea?”

There he was, her favorite roommate. She smiled fondly as she stretched her back with a satisfied sigh and went to greet him. 

“Took your sweet time, I was waiting for you.”

“Apologies, I stopped at the market to restock our supply of ingredients.” 

Ignis nodded in the general direction of the bag full of freshly bought groceries he was carrying, smiling at her comment. He knew she wasn’t actually mad at him. 

“What did you need me for?”

He asked as he made his way to the kitchen with Aranea on tow. 

“Oh, you know, I was bored and I wanted to kick my favorite ass.” 

She said playfully, earning a light chuckle from him while he was sorting out the groceries. As much as she wanted to help him, she knew it was best if she didn’t. Ignis had a specific place for everything in the kitchen and gods forbid if something was out of place. He also didn’t mind doing things alone, it helped him to feel independent. 

“I’m flattered. Perhaps I could make it up to you later somehow? I don’t think it’d be wise to train now, it’s pretty late.”

“If you have a nice hunt for me, you know, the likes that require a week or so, I’ll forgive you on the spot.”

She sighed leaning with her elbow on the table. As happy as she could be after her three-hour long training she still longed for the battlefield.  
Ignis raised an eyebrow at her odd request and faced her once he was done with the groceries. 

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t give you any information about that. Why don’t you give Dave a call? Perhaps he could be more of use.”

“You know I’m not interested in wildlife, Specs.”

“Then you’ll have to stick with me as your ‘favorite ass’ to kick if you need a challenge.”

Ignis laugh was one of her most cherished sounds. She smiled at him and couldn’t conceal a light chuckle as she stood and headed to the living room again.

“Fine. I guess I have no choice. I’m gonna train a little more, you’re welcome to join if you want.”

Apparently she didn’t need to say it twice. Ignis nodded and went to change into his training clothes in a heartbeat. He reappeared in the living room soon after, wearing only a fit white t-shirt and his jogging pants. Aranea felt herself blushing at the mere sight. She had seen him naked, multiple times after a first “escapade” and a little incident when they both were younger, but he still affected her. Well, he was very easy on the eyes, she had to give him that. It wasn’t a secret anyway.

“Aren’t you a sweet sight for sore eyes?”

Ignis stiffened immeditely when he heard the words. Oh, how she loved teasing him. It was his turn to blush and that was enough payback for Aranea. No way he could make her blush and get away with it. She smirked as he coughed to hide his red face and regain his composure. He tried to find a good comeback but failed miserably. Fortunately for him, in the end Aranea decided to have mercy on him.

“Come on handsome, time to warm up a little.”

“Right.”

It took them less than two minutes to feel warm. They decided to begin with a series of stretching exercises, helping each other to reach their maximum. Their hands were constantly on the other’s arms, legs, sides, back. They were so close they could feel hot breath on their skin. They didn’t seem to mind, or acknowledge it. It always happened when they trained. Ignis thought it was because of the relatively cramped space they were exercising in, Aranea because she was still hot from before.  
They stayed mostly quiet during the warm up, trying to concentrate on their movements more than on the other’s presence. Then they decided to fight, mostly because of Aranea’s insistence. Just a sparring fight, without weapons, only fists. Who immobilized the other first wins. Ignis conceded. It was always hard for him to deny her.  
Fighting was easier, in a manner of speech. At least they had to worry about fists coming their way, not fingers gently tracing their muscles or excessive heat due to very close proximity.  
At some point they found themselves on the floor, fighting for dominance. Aranea was having la lot of troubles, mostly because she was a solid foot smaller than him. She was perfect for “standing” combats, but then again while she could swiftly move out of the way, if someone pinned her down her nimble physique couldn’t help her. She still struggled with teeth and nails and she managed to get in control a couple of times, but Ignis and his six feet of height won after a while.  
He used all his body to pin her down forcefully, hands gripping her wrists and keeping them above her head, strong legs intertwined with hers to block them, chest against chest.  
She tried to headbutt him, but Ignis was too smart to get hit like that. Aranea growled and struggled trying to break free, but she was tired and covered in sweat, so she sighed loudly and went limb under him, panting. When Ignis felt her relaxing, so did he and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He released her wrists and propped himself up on his elbows, hanging his head down as he caught his breath. Their foreheads were almost touching, Aranea noted. She also noticed how close he was. Their short breath was mixing, their half lidded eyes somehow locked for several moments. Aranea was suddenly aware of their bodies being in a very compromising position. That was enough for her to feel her stomach make a double flip. And that was before her gaze took in the disheveled appearance of her roommate. Sweat trickling down his neck and forehead, small strands of hair in front of his eyes, lips slightly parted, muscles twitching from the effort. He was absolutely stunning. For a moment she thanked the odds that he was blind, so he could see her. She was certain she didn’t look as gorgeous all wet and red with her silver hair sticking up at odd angles.  
Panicking and trying to regain a bit of dignity, she took a deep breath and tried to push him off her. 

“Alright Specs, you win.”  
She gasped out in a whisper, but Ignis didn’t seem to move at first. He was staring at her, looking directly into her eyes with his milky one. She felt a shiver running down her spine. It was almost scary how he always knew where her eyes were. Nonetheless she nudged him harder with her elbow, trying to sit up. That seemed to bring him back to reality. He blinked and scrambled a bit to sit on his hunches. 

“You alright Specs? Did I wear you out?”

Aranea kept her tone light, teasing, but felt a little concerned for him. He did that sometimes. Just staring blankly at something, lost in thought. She would have given anything to know what was on his mind in those times.  
Ignis, sweet easily embarrassed Ignis, stuttered for a moment and nervously reached for his visor to adjust it. How it was still on his face was a mystery to Aranea.

“Uh... Apologies, I... was just catching my breath.”

Aranea looked at him with a hint of suspicion. She could feel something was off all of a sudden. Maybe something in his posture, slightly hunched and stiff, she thought. But then again she knew better than to ask right away. He would never tell. He never did. 

“Alright then, if you’re good go get a shower. Dinner’s not gonna make it itself. Unless you want cup noodles, in that case I’ll cook.”

Another sweet chuckle escaped Ignis’ lips and Aranea couldn’t help but smile herself. Her heart did a flip at the sound, but it didn’t hurt. It was the most joyous thing she’d ever experienced.  
As they both got up Aranea felt his hand gently reaching for her arm, making her look up at him. He was still flushing red for the training, but something told her it wasn’t just that. He probably was still embarrassed for his slip up. Aranea really didn’t mind it.

“Yes Specs?”

“I just wanted to express my appreciation for...”

“Specs, what did I tell you about fancy words?”

“...right. Yes. I... Would you terribly mind... I liked...”

Aranea watched amused as Ignis flailed his arms trying to explain himself. It was very very obvious he was referring to their just shared moment, but it was damn fun watching the stiff former royal advisor being a mess. He wanted a hug. It was kind of weird coming from him all of a sudden, after all they did have a time and space for it, but still Aranea reasoned there probably was something on his mind he wasn’t coping with at the moment. 

“What?”

But she still liked teasing him. He, on the other hand, wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I liked...being close to you.”

“Damn right, I’m the best thing you could ever want close. Come here, idiot.” 

She joked as she opened her arms for him. Ignis didn’t hesitate. He took a step forward and engulfed her small muscular frame in his arms, just as she did with his slender waist. He tilted his head and rested his cheek on her head, sighing softly. Aranea tightened her grip on him.  
He was still kind of rigid and she was starting to worry. She sensed his heartbeat against her own chest; his heart was beating faster than usual. Was he having some sort of episode out of the blue? Again? Aranea hoped it was just because of the training session they just ended.  
In any case, she started drawing soothing circles with her palms on his back, trying somehow to calm him down. Aranea felt his grip tighten more and panic began to settle in. Did something go wrong during their training? Did she do something? Oh gods. She had to do something before it’s too late.  
With her most neutral façade she pulled him gently towards the nearest soft surface that happened to be the sofa. No need to make him even more nervous showing her apprehension.

“Come on, let’s sit down for a bit, mh?”

Aranea let out a yelp as Ignis wordlessly lifted her up and laid her down on the couch. He flopped right on top of her, crushing her under his weight and leaving her breathless for a second. Nevertheless, she welcomed him with open arms and a light chuckle. Ignis let out a deep sigh and hid his face in the crook of her neck. Aranea could feel his visor biting her sensitive flesh, but said nothing of it. Just like she didn’t mention the way he was tangling their legs to get comfortable, or his hot breath on her neck that was causing her to shiver to the core, or the hand that went through her hair and undid her precious ribbon, or the fact that they were still sticky from sweat. Her left arm was going numb already, but she didn’t move. She could only imagine what was going on in that precious head of his. He had been to the therapist that day, it was kind of normal.  
A hand went for his hair, scratching his scalp like she knew he liked, the other lightly stroked his side. Silence stretched between them, interrupted only by their steady breaths and the rhythmic symphony of their heartbeats.  
It was a bit too much for Aranea to bear. Ignis seemed relaxed, but he was too still for her liking. He wasn’t sleeping, that much she could tell, because he was nuzzling ever so slightly his nose and lips against her neck.  
Then he suddenly propped himself on his elbows, lifting his weight from Aranea’s arm (for which she was very thankful), and regarded her with her white stare for a couple of seconds. Aranea’s hands stilled as she met his glazed-over eye. She had to admit it, sometimes it really creeped her out how he managed to find her stare and how his unseeing eye seemed to look right into her soul.  
He broke the silence with a soft whisper, one that Aranea decided she wanted to use as a blanket. 

“Aranea, may I ask you something?” 

“Sure thing.”

“Is... this ok? I apologize for not asking you sooner-“

“At ease Specs, I did say ‘let’s sit down’, it’s totally fine.” Aranea couldn’t help but guffaw at his sweetness. He could be the most naive motherfucker sometimes; that always touched her heart a bit. Ignis was still a kid at heart, although he never showed it. Only in these moments he seemed to let go, blushing and stuttering and with his cute little heart racing. Of course, it took a long time before he let her see this side of him. And she found out how much she liked babying him, just like she was going to do now. The hand in his hair gently started scratching the back of his head the way she knew he liked, eliciting a soft sigh from him; the other one made its way up to carefully cup his scarred face, a soft smile never leaving Aranea’s lips. She too, with time, showed him her soft side. And he loved it.  
“Ow someone’s cuddly today mh? Who’s mama’s favorite boy?”

Aranea laughed wholeheartedly seeing the grown up stoic former royal advisor and strategist himself burning thirty shades of red on his cheeks in less than a moment, cue for her to plant a soft kiss on his forehead, then another on his cheek, on the tip of his nose, on his brows, until he too chuckled lightly and finally relaxed again in her arms. His strong arms encircled her even tighter, snuggling on her happily as she continued to kiss him wherever she could reach. Her hands were still in his hair, combing them soothingly. Whatever was on her favorite strategist’s mind seemed to be gone for the moment. 

It was a weird relationship theirs. The fearless ex mercenary, the deadly Dragoon, and the stiff royal advisor, the silver-tongued strategist. Nobody would have ever believed that behind closed doors they were just as human as everyone else. They needed comfort, they needed love, both to give and to receive, and they had found each other. He needed a strong rock to lean on, a voice that could remind him every time that in his darkness he wasn’t alone, that there was someone just in his reach that was ready to guide him without judgment or pity. And he found Aranea.  
She needed to know how to leave her past behind and start anew. She too needed to know she wasn’t alone on her path. She needed someone trustworthy that could hold her hand and steer her in the right direction, towards new things and new experiences. She needed to rediscover herself through the eyes of someone else. And she found Ignis.


End file.
